Crazy Adventures in Akatsuki: Akatsukian Mystery
by WapChan
Summary: Okay, so, this is a twisted fic where they talk about me, Wap, the author in some parts. Other than that, it's pretty good, I suppose. I hope you like it, too. I got bored so I ended it fast, mwahaha. Yeah, I know, It's a bit of a 'jumptotheend'.


Note Please: This is moderately OOC. Ahaha :3

Disclaimer: Naruto and all rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Characters and everything like that are his.

Idea © me, though. Well, © My craziness, Me, and Olyvia.

Also, note that Bloo is the Blue-haired member. I'm not saying this is her NAME, but who knows? XD

Other Disclaimer: Yes, they call the Leader(Pein) Pein-san sometimes in this nn;

"BBQ ! !!" Bloo squealed and twirled on her toes. "Squee squee squee!!" She flapped her arms and skipped over and booty-bumped all the boys, except for Pein, who was lucky enough to scoot away just in time.

Deidara went head-first into the water, arms flailing from the booty bump. He came up and flipped his hair, scowling a bit. "Bloo, that's _dangerous, _un!"

Bloo frowns a little. "Sorry, Deidara-san." She sits back down in a lawn chair and reads her magazine again. "Who wants to take a quiz? It's called 'Your Pefect Nail Polish Color'."

Itachi looks up from a book. "I already know mine, sorry."

Bloo frowns again. "Fine, Oo-Chi-Hah." She goes back to reading the quiz over and scowls. "_**PINK**_?! That's like, the worst of all colors!" She murmurs several swear words.

Kisame raises an eyebrow. "Have you been hanging with Hidan again?" He had happened to hear Bloo's chain of foul-mouthed mutters.

Bloo digs her nose farther into the magazine. "Uh.. No.. why do you ask it?" She was a bit red but she tried to hide it.

Kisame smirks self-triumphantly. "Ah, well, you know.. you show the symptoms. Foul-mouth.. dissing.. You know. Those things."

Bloo frowns and mumbles something like 'nosey shark'. "Uhm. No, well.. Maybe a little, I guess. He's cool in odd ways, ya know?" She makes shifty eyes. "He can hear us."

Hidan looks up from across the lawn. "WHAT THE F$ DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME, FISH BOY?!" He comes stomping over. "DID YOU JUST F$$# SAY THAT I F&$# DISS YOU PEOPLE?!"

Kisame lowers his head and frowns. "Not us, persay."

Hidan perches on the edge of Kisame's chair and watches him. "Persay?"

Itachi growls slightly. "Leave 'im be, Hidan." His eyes flickered from his book to Hidan's face and into his eyes. He watched coldly, telling Hidan to back off.

Hidan pouts slightly and cowers like a dog. "..Yeah.. f$ing.. okay." He gets up and goes onto a different chair and scowls over at Itachi.

Kisame squeals. "Thank you, Itachi-san!" He bounces out of his seat and runs to Itachi. He flings his arms around the Uchiha and hugs him tight.

Itachi shudders a little and shrugs out of the hug. "Hn." He goes back to reading his book. "You don't have to thank me. By reflex I should save you like that. Or.. whatever you like that."

Kisame nods. "I'd do the same for you in a second. " He flounces(Yes, in my fics, Kisame FLOUNCES.) back over to his seat and plops(He plops too xD) back at the edge of it. He perches, staring at his reflection. "Hmm."

Pein back-flipped into the water and did a lap in it. He leaned against the side and put his head up on the cement and closed his eyes, thinking.

Tobi points and laughs. "LOL Leader-san lost his earringz :D"

Pein's eyes open quickly at this and he feels his bare ears. "This isnt good D:" He frowns and looks down into the pool, seeing a black speck. "Hmph." He dives down and retrieves it and sets it on the side of the pool. "Kisame, can you give me some help?"

Kisame nods and dives into the pool and retrieves a few, setting them up on the side as Pein did. "How did they _**all**_ fall out, mind you?" He swivels his feet on the bottom of the shallow end, feeling for anything hard. Other than the pool floor.

Bloo snickers a little and hides behind her magazine, hoping no one saw her.

Pein shrugs. "I usually have backs to them on, and they never fall out D:" He frowns apologetically.

Kisame shrugs back. "It's fine." He dives down, scooping one off the bottom of the pool. He comes back up and shakes his hair free of water and sets one on the side.

Pein watches the water quietly and dives down at one, and picks it up. He comes back to the surface and examines it. "Ew, slug!" He threw it off into the bushes.

Bloo snickers again, hardly keeping control of it. She giggles and flips the pages in her magazine, looking for the comics so she could hold her cover better.

Kisame blinks a little. "Couldn't you..?" He shrugs this off and dives back down, plucking another earring off the ground. He swims over to the edge and places it up on the cement. "How many does that make?"

Pein counts. "20. 2 still missing nn;;" He swims over to the far end and checks there. He scoops one out of the corner and swims back to Kisame. He sets it by the others. "I wonder where the last one went." He starts putting all the earrings back into.

Kisame looks around again, checking places they didn't check. "I'm not sure." He winced and looked down at his foot. "Ow… well, I found it." He pulls it out of his foot and sets it on the side.

Pein sighs. "Ew.. Well, thanks :" He washes it off and puts it back in. He looks at all the others suspiciously. "I know one of you did it but I'm not sure who."

Sasori looks up from one of his puppets. "Okay, who has my scorpion tail?" He looks at them all, somewhat hopeful.

Deidara squeaks as he opens the grill. "I think I found it.."

Pein sighs. "Okay, someone is obviously punking us. So who's the punk, punks?"

Itachi blinks. "You just called us punks, so doesn't that mean we ALL are punks?" He turns a page in his book, not verting his eyes or attention upward.

Pein frowns at this. "I've got my eyes on you, Uchiha. You make it so suspicious."

Itachi blinks. "Why would _**I**_ want to hide your stuff, vandalize it, etc?"

Kisame nods. "Itachi-san states a very good point. This calls.. for.. DETECTIVE KISAME!!!" He smirks a bit, pulling on a detective hat and a detective cloak like Rumple Stiltskin out of no where. "I'm on this case, mwahaha, I call it :D"

Pein nods. "Then you better get to the bottom of it."

Kisame nods and observes everyone, watching them carefully, for their facial expressions. "Hidan did it, because he is scowling."

Sasori smacks his forehead. "Hidan is _**always**_ scowling. Try not to state the obvious, hm?"

Kisame frowns but nods. "I gotcha, Sasori-san." He observes Deidara. "Maybe Deidara did it, because he found Sasori's tail so easily. Then again, Kakuzu hasn't said a word in this fic yet, so maybe it was him. Zetsu might've done it if he were here, but he's out managing a garden. Which makes him all the more suspicious. Tobi is so innocent that he could use that against us. We've got a real case here :"

Kakuzu sweat drops and shrugs. "Really, I don't mind that Wap neglects writing with me."

Sasori smirks. "She's like me: Sexy. So she only writes about the cool characters :" He smirks off into the distance, knowing this would upset Kakuzu a little bit.

"Don't rub it in my face that I'm not that cute." Kakuzu pouts slightly and huddles his legs close to him, frowning.

Kisame looks over at Bloo. "She happens to be using you a lot in this story, though, so I better watch you closely." Then an idea hits him. "What if not just _**one**_ person did it, but it is a group thing? What if they had companions?" He paces with his hands behind his back. He rambles on about theories.

Pein sweat drops. "I don't care if it was a group or a solo thing, I just want to know who the prankster is."

Tobi smiles a little, innocently. "Tobi iz a good boi! Tobi wuldn't do tht!" (Tobi uses chtspk in this XD)

Kisame looks down at Tobi with a magnifying glass. "Yes… you are very suspicious…"

Itachi rubs his eyes. "This is completely unnecessary and ridiculous. It's over nothing." He had had nothing to do with any of it, and he didn't want to be pulled into this mess of nonsense.

Kisame paces over to Itachi. "I'd suspect you if I didn't know any better, but you're speaking the truth and you would have nothing to do with anything like this."

Itachi raises an eyebrow at him. "Of course I wouldn't, am I stupid or something?"

Kisame paces back over to Tobi. "You're my number one suspect right now. And Bloo, you're one of my suspects also." He does a few loops around them, observing.

Tobi frowns. "Tobi iz innocent!1! He iz a good boi!!!11!" He pouts at Kisame, showing true innocence, he had nothing to do with this either.

Bloo peeks out from her magazine. "I didn't do it either, because I don't know _**WHAT**_ you are talking about." She raises an eyebrow.

Kisame smiles evilly. "I'm watching you still."

"I don't see the big deal, un. They got their stuff back, didn't they? So what's the point of this, un, this… investigation?" Deidara watches Kisame pace and he frowns slightly. "I don't see the need, yeah."

Kisame smiles. "The need is excitement, and you just put yourself on the Suspect list." He frowns, writing something down.

Hidan randomly pounces at a butterfly and catches it, and holds it in his hands. "Eheheheh."

"You're verryyyy suspect-material right now, too, Hidan-san." Kisame walks over by him and watches him . "You seem to hold a bit of a .. should I say… hmm.." Kisame pauses, thinking. "A bit of a grudge-type attitude towards Pein-san." Kisame writes something down again.

Hidan mutters a few things. "What the fuck does THAT have to do with anything? This is fucking retarded." He scowls.

Kisame squints slightly. "Hm. It has a lot to do with it." He writes again. "I'm going to go review my notes." He walks inside, dragging Itachi with him.

"Well.. that was interesting.." Pein says and shrugs. "Aleast it gives us something to do." He sighs and follows Kisame inside.

Hidan growls again but walks inside, murmuring cuss words.

Kakuzu follows Sasori and Deidara inside, making sure to stay back for a second. "Are you coming, Bloo? Tobi?"

Tobi nods. "Tobi iz goin." He walks inside after the others.

Bloo nods and makes her way inside quietly, closing the door after Kakuzu.

-x-x-x-x-

Kakuzu scowls and growls loudly. "The nerve!" He picks up a few of his needles and puts them back on his nighttable. He picks up some of his other sewing material and places them back in cases.

There's a low chuckle from someone off in the living room, but no one saw :D(Oh the mystery xD)

Pein walks into the living room, and he raises an eyebrow. "Sasori, what are you doing?"

"Don't the sexy people always get away with everything?" Sasori smiles cutely, showing off how well-thought-out his plan was.

"So you were the one behind this all along?" Pein raises his eyebrows and lowers them.

Sasori nods. "Of course I was. Come on, you have to admit it was kind of fun. I'm sure I gave Wap a bit of a story to write, too. She sure seems to have fun. It's so cute, Pein-san."

Pein blinks. "You're one _weird_ puppet." He smiles faintly. "But yeah, the adventure was fun."

Sasori nods. "I make sure things get well played out. By the way, I'm Wap's, and only Wap's, ya got that, crazy fan girls? Sheesh." He smiles faintly. "You all thought it was Bloo, didn't you? Yes, Wap is rather skilled at misleading. I hope you liked this story a lot, I know I did :D"

* * *

Ahaha. Yes, Sasori, that story was fun. Don't tell me you guys skipped to the end TT; That makes me feel bad if you did. Don't write bad reviews :3

Of course, Sasori is MINE. All mine. He even says it ;o xD


End file.
